


Spontaneous Combustion

by kanekki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Otabek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Discussions of consent because consent is important, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, M/M, Protective Alpha Victor, Protective Omega Yuuri, omega yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanekki/pseuds/kanekki
Summary: When Otabek and Yuri present at the exact same time, chaos ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! I got a really positive reaction on my first A/B/O fic that I posted earlier. This one is a little different. I really hope you like it! 
> 
> This fic centers around Yuri and Otabek presenting at the same time, in the same place. And of course, that place is Victor and Yuuri's apartment because I like making life difficult for my characters.
> 
> Set post-canon. Yuri is 19, Otabek is 21.
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://www.kanekkis.tumblr.com)

Yuri was _exhausted._

 

He and Otabek had been skating all day, practicing their new routines relentlessly at the rink in St. Petersburg. Victor and Yuuri had invited them back to their apartment for dinner, all four of them wiped out from a hard day of training. Makkachin had greeted the four aching, grumbling men at the door, barking happily to have so many guests.

 

_Stop barking. Ugh, this is why cats are better._

 

Crashing down on the couch next to his best friend, Yuri groaned at the ache in his legs. Yakov had him running his last jump sequence over and over until it was perfect and he was really not looking forward to how stiff he was going to be the next morning.

 

His eyes wandered around the spotless apartment while Otabek fell next to him, turning on the television. Victor and Katsudon’s place was disgustingly perfect. There were pictures of them doing gross coupley-shit everywhere and _everything_ was clean and organized.

 

_Stupid perfect bonded couple. Jerks._

 

Having Victor and Yuuri’s textbook courtship constantly thrown in his face was really, _really_ irritating. It kind of grinded on Yuri’s gears that he hadn’t presented yet. He was _nineteen_ , how much longer would he have to wait? His only consolation was that Otabek hadn’t presented, either.

 

Having your best friend share your unfortunately late life experience did make it easier, and both Otabek and Yuri talked to each other about what dynamic they thought they were quite often. Otabek liked to spin all sorts of different scenarios of the hows and whys of secondary gender presentations, while Yuri always just assumed they were both betas.

 

_Anything but an omega would be fine by me._

 

“Boys! Would you like some dinner? Yuuri made it,” Victor called from the kitchen. Yuri’s stomach growled at the thought of food. Katsudon was a really good cook, after all.

 

Otabek stretched, smiling at Yuri. “Well, if Yuuri made it, then I guess we’ll just _have_ to eat it.”

 

Smirking, the two stood to join the others around the table. They ate happily, moaning about the day and joking good-naturedly with each other. After the meal was over and the table cleared, Yuuri and Victor announced they were going to sleep and that Otabek and Yuri could crash on the couch and in the guest room if they wanted.

 

After Victor and Yuuri retreated into their room for the night, Otabek and Yuri were left alone.

 

“Couch or bed?” Otabek asked.

 

_His voice is so deep, oh my god. I wonder what it would sound like if he whispered in my ear._

_..._

_Wait, what?_

 

“I uh...don’t care, you pick,” Yuri stuttered, trying not to blush.

 

_What is wrong with me?_

 

“I’ll take the couch, then. I’m going to take a shower first.”

 

Yuri nodded as Otabek walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower. Yuri collapsed on the bed, rubbing his temples, trying not to think about the other boy.

 

_Don’t think about it. Don’t. Hot, wet, naked...no, stop! Shit._

 

Yuri tried a lot to suppress these kind of thoughts about Otabek, but as they had gotten closer he had found it more and more difficult. Skating in close proximity with him had been even more of a challenge, especially since they were now basically spending every waking moment together.

 

_It’s so fucking hot in here._

 

Without thinking too much about it, he stripped off his shirt and socks, so he was wearing only his sweatpants. In order to keep cool, he hiked them down as low as they go while still being semi-decent, in case Otabek came out of the bathroom any time soon. A prickling sensation was coming over his body, almost like a rash, and he scratched at his arms absentmindedly.

 

_Damn, why is it so hot in here?_

 

He pushed his hair off his face with one hand, lying on his back in bed; other hand twisting in the sheets as he tried to interpret the weird sensations he was feeling. It was at that moment that the bathroom door opened and Yuri felt a jab of something searing go through his stomach.

 

Otabek was standing there wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, still damp from the shower, staring at Yuri’s writhing form. Yuri felt a strange sound building up in his throat at the sight. He tried to suppress _whatever_ it was, but the sight of the muscular chest brought a kind of pathetic whine out of his throat.

 

“Yura,” Otabek said hoarsely, “Yura, are you…”

 

_Fuck, what is happening to me? Shit, shit, I can’t think! Why are my legs wet?_

 

Yuri whimpered again, both his hands twisted in the sheets now. He couldn’t stop the embarrassing noises from coming out of his mouth as he felt Otabek’s eyes on him. He wanted to show his neck to him, wanted him to _bite_ it.

 

Wanted to _submit_ to him.

 

_Fuck. No, no, no! I can’t be...oh god, am I presenting?_

_Holy. Fuck._

_I’m an omega._

_Is this...is this slick on my legs?_

 

Yuri tried to voice his thoughts but what came out instead was a high-pitched mewl. Otabek was still rooted in the bathroom doorway, watching Yuri with dark eyes. His chest was heaving as his breathing increased, watching the newly presented omega flush on the bed.

 

“Don’t...just stare…” Yuri gasped, his body writing as he fisted the sheets, “Fucking... _do something.”_

 

Otabek swallowed, moving closer to the bed as his hands shook. He sat down on the edge of the bed, the scent of him driving Yuri insane. Without thinking about it, he moved closer, kneeling on the sheets and looking up at Otabek through heavily lidded eyes, a position of submission.

 

_Oh god, I want him so bad. Fuck...this must be...I’m in heat..._

 

“Yura…” Otabek croaked out again. He reached out to put a hand on Yuri’s when he noticed the wet slick starting to show through the sweatpants the younger skater was wearing.

 

And that is when Otabek _growled._

 

Yuri felt himself go limp as a heady, thick, comforting scent permeated the air. Through the haze of his heat, he vaguely registered that he was not the only one presenting tonight.

 

Otabek was an _alpha._

 

In all their gender discussions, they had never once predicted this scenario. Otabek was an _alpha_ and Yuri was an _omega_ and his inner omega wanted nothing more than Otabek’s big, dominating, hands all over him. The growling noises brought him back to reality as he saw Otabek leaning closer to him, nuzzling his face in Yuri’s hair.

 

“You smell so good, Yura,” he rumbled. Yuri preened at the praise.

 

“Fuck me,” he begged, Otabek’s scent overtaking him. “Please, ‘Beka, I _need you.”_

 

Otabek leaned over him, rubbing their necks together, his growls mixing with Yuri’s whimpers. Yuri was losing more and more of himself every moment and he vaguely registered that Otabek looked just as far gone as he was.

 

_Oh fuck, I’m so fucking screwed. I want this so bad. God, is he in his...rut? Shit, we’re both so fucked right now._

 

Suddenly there was a _bang_ . Yuri could scent two newscents, an alpha and omega.

 

_Victor? Yuuri? They smell so different to me now._

 

“Holy shit!” Victor exclaimed, pulling Otabek off Yuri with all his strength. Yuri whined at the separation from _his alpha_ , his body _aching_ to be touched. But now a new, comforting, scent was in the room and it was _safe._

 

_It smells like...me._

_Katsudon?_

 

His head cleared enough that he recognized Yuuri was next to him, purring in his ear to get him to calm down while he held on to his hands.

 

“Hey, Yuri, you’re doing such a good job. You’re doing so well for your first heat. I’m going to help you now, okay?” Yuuri said gently, each word helping Yuri to relax.

 

_Omegas stick together, I guess. Normally I’d fucking kill Katsudon for this, but this feels...kind of nice._

 

Meanwhile, Otabek was struggling in Victor’s arms, trying to get back to Yuri. The alpha struggle was nothing like the peaceful moment the two Yuri’s were having. Otabek growled at Victor, lunging to try and break free, while Victor was exerting his dominance as an older alpha to try and get him to calm down.

  
“Aw, how cute! Look, Yuuri, he’s growling at me!” Victor said, smiling as he held back a struggling Otabek.

 

Yuuri frowned. “Don’t tease, Victor. You need to get him out of here.” Victor nodded, pulling Otabek through the door, closing it shut behind them.

 

_No, no, Beka come back!_

 

Yuri whined sadly as he lost sight of Otabek. He just wanted his alpha, he wanted to curl up under all these soft blankets with him and…

 

He realized then that the bed wasn’t right, not at all. There wasn’t enough, he was too exposed. Panicking, he began to hastily rearrange the sheets and pillows, grabbing some stray items of clothing from the floor. He noted that Yuuri was watching him with a protective expression, but he didn’t mind that. He just wanted to finish his nest.

 

_Wait...nest?_

_...shit. Is this...._

_Wow, I really am an omega._

 

He was too far gone into his heat to think too hard about it, but he knew that nesting was just a symptom, like flush skin and slick covered legs. Without an alpha or beta to help regulate his heat, he knew the symptoms could be more intense.

 

_Yuuri will protect me. He’ll make sure I’m safe._

 

Yuuri was sitting cross-legged on the floor, overtop of a blanket that Yuri _desperately_ wanted for his nest. An uncomfortable whimper built up in his throat but the more experienced omega realized what he wanted, standing up and handing him the blanket.

 

Happily, Yuri added it to his collection of soft materials, burrowing in the pile in relief.

 

“This is good nest, Yurio,” Yuuri said in that _calm_ omega voice of his, “You did such a good job.”

 

He preened at the praise. Praise from another omega could be just as powerful as praise from an alpha during heat. Out of heat states, omegas interacted just like anyone else; they could have good or bad relationships. However, in heat, omegas _always_ protected each other. It was their biology protecting them in from roving, predatory alphas. That wasn’t a problem in civilized society anymore, but it was still nice to have an omega friend to sit with you during heat if you had no one else.

 

_Well, not as good as Beka fucking me…_

_Shit, no. I should not be thinking about that._

 

Yuri laid on his side, curled into a small ball. He felt the bed shift as Yuuri joined him, carefully not touching his nest. He was still for a moment before Yuri realized the other omega was waiting for permission to join him.

 

_Well, come on then, dumbass._

 

He patted the spot next to him in his nest and Yuuri climbed in happily, pressing his back to Yuri’s. Back to back, curled up.

 

Yuri had never felt so safe, so protected, in his life.

 

_This isn’t so bad._

 

* * *

 

Outside of the bedroom, Victor was fairly certain that World War Three had started and that he and Otabek were on opposite sides.

 

Ruts were _nothing_ like heats. There was a desire to find a mate, yes, but there was also the fire-filled passion to fight the competition that would burn under their skin. Unbonded alphas with no omega or beta were known to end up in the hospital after fighting each other during intense ruts.

 

Victor was trying his best to calm Otabek down but the younger skater seemed intent on trying to murder him. The growls and lunging at him were bad enough, but did he really have to break that vase on the coffee table?

 

Yuuri bought him that.

 

Bracing himself, he caught Otabek’s next lunge, pinning him down on the floor and sitting over his legs so he couldn’t get up.

 

“Okay,” Victor said cheerfully, “I win. Please stop destroying our things or I will have to keep sitting on you.”

 

Otabek’s eyes narrowed and he growled.

 

“I want…” he snarled, “Yura…”

 

His eyes looked pained after that, the snarl dying from his face. Confusion filled his eyes and Victor felt a little guilty; the poor kid didn’t know he was an alpha until tonight, he probably had no idea what was going on.

 

He figured he should still keep him pinned down, just in case.

 

_I hope Yuuri is having better luck than I am._

 

* * *

 

_Keep petting my hair forever._

 

It was embarrassing, but Katsudon had magic fucking hands and it felt _so good._

 

“Yuri,” the older omega cooed, “You’re being so good. I’m going to go sit by the door, okay? I’m going to protect you.”

 

_Why? No, stay here._

_Ugh, this is so fucking embarrassing._

_I just want Otabek._

 

“Beka,” he whined, unable to voice all of his thoughts. Yuuri ran a cool hand through Yuri’s hair, frowning sympathetically.

 

“I know,” he said, “Yuri, I know it’s painful not having him here. But neither you or Otabek can consent to anything in this state. You might end up regretting what you do together, or worse, hurt each other on accident.”

 

_Yeah, yeah. I know. God, but it doesn’t stop me from wanting him so badly._

 

He whined again, burrowing deeper in his nest. _Need_ and _desire_ and emotions he had never felt so deeply before were washing over him, causing him to lose focus of his surroundings and think of only one thing.

 

His alpha.

 

Yuuri was now sitting with his back against the door, keeping a watchful eye on the newly presented omega. In normal circumstances, Yuri would have died of embarrassment at anyone seeing him in this condition, but he appreciated the protection.

 

Otabek didn’t _really_ want Yuri, he knew that. It was just his rut.

But god…

 

_God do I want him._

 

Heat pulled him under now, his body slick and wet, panting with arousal. He had never been so turned on his life and there was nothing he could do about it. Whimpering and whining, he exuded a scent of lust and need and _want._ He had to attract a mate, an alpha.

 

Otabek.

 

_Come find me. I want you._

 

* * *

 

Victor was having a really difficult night.

 

As soon as Yuri’s heat really kicked into gear, the scent had permeated the whole apartment. Being bonded to his mate, Victor was immune, but the other alpha was _losing his mind._

 

Otabek pushed Victor off of him and made a rush for the door to the bedroom, scenting the needy scent of _his omega._ Victor managed to stop him, but they were now both sporting bruises that he knew Yakov would kill them for tomorrow. Otabek’s growl became more menacing now, staring at Victor like he was the competition.

 

Completely lost to his rut, Victor knew Otabek had no control over his actions, but having another alpha, especially a young, petulant, inexperienced alpha, _challenge_ him in his home was very difficult.

 

It was like the ultimate insult.

 

Otabek lunged at him again and Victor felt some of his control slip. He had no real desire to fight or hurt anyone, but the alpha in him was rising to the challenge. Otabek was in Victor’s territory, after all. He had to protect his own omega.

 

The two alphas clashed, knocking over the couch. There was a loud shattering noise as the television fell off its stand, glass scattered all over the floor.

 

Yuuri was going to _kill him._

 

* * *

 

“I’m going to kill him,” Yuuri said unhappily from the floor, hearing the sounds of the fighting from outside the room.

 

_Kill who? What?_

_Oh god, are they fighting out there?_

_Otabek should just be in here, with me._

_If they just gave in, this would go a lot easier for everyone._

 

It had been over four hours since his heat started and Yuri was unable to control his body any longer. He had done things in front of Yuuri that should be utterly mortifying, but the older omega seemed completely unphased.

 

_Well, he knows what this is like, I guess._

 

Another surge of lust hit his body and he rubbed his hips against the sheets, trying to get some friction to lessen the tension. He moaned, whimpered, and whined fisting the sheets and panting, hard.

 

_This sucks. I just want this to be over!_

_I just want my alpha._

 

Heats and ruts were individual to each alpha and omega. Young, unbonded omegas generally had unpredictable heats, some ranging hours long and others for two to three days. Ruts would usually go on until the alpha was satisfied, either physically by an omega or beta, or by fighting with other alphas.

 

_I really hope my heat is short._

 

Yuri drove his hips faster into the mattress, feeling a wonderful tension growing inside him. With each thrust he thought of Otabek’s hands on him, his voice in his ear. Submitting to him.

 

_Otabek fucking him._

 

Yuri came with a surprised cry, body shaking as he panted on the bed. This had been the fourth time since his heat started and he was shocked at the stamina his body seemed to have. Now, he was beginning to get sleepy, the emotional and physical exhaustion becoming too much.

 

He let out a little cry, a strange noise that he couldn’t really describe. Yuuri was there, suddenly, cooling his forehead with a wet washcloth.

 

“You’re okay, Yuri, you’re doing good,” he said, “Are you thirsty?”

 

Yuri nodded, unable to speak. The other omega brought a cup of water to his lips and Yuri swallowed it gratefully. Next, Yuuri handed him a strange looking kind of power bar, which he devoured in seconds, followed by more water.

 

His head cleared slightly, hunger, thirst, and  _want_ abated for the moment.

 

“Where…is...” he croaked out, throat still dry, “...Beka?”

 

Yuuri sat next to him, running a cool washcloth over his forehead.

 

“Outside, with Victor. They’re fighting through his rut,” Yuuri said, sounding concerned.

 

Yuri coughed slightly. “Idiots.”

 

This earned a warm smile from the other omega as he continued to wipe Yuri’s forehead and face. He brought the cool washcloth down over his chest and arms, a blessed relief to the fever he was experiencing.

 

_How much longer?_

 

As if reading his mind, Yuuri answered, “I think you’re through the worst of it. You’re lucky, it looks like this is going to be a short one.”

 

Yuri sighed in relief, burrowing in his nest. He patted next to him and Yuuri joined him, sitting up against the back of the bed. Yuri was lying on his stomach, too exhausted to move.

 

They sat together in the nest for another long hour, Yuri’s body trying to recover before the next wave of his heat hit. There were still loud growling noises from outside, signaling that the rut was still continuing. Yuuri was watching him protectively, making sure that the noises weren’t disturbing him.

 

A suddenly _slam_ against the bedroom door startled them both. Yuuri leapt up, standing in front of the bed near the door. His body was tense, arms out to the side, legs in a defensive position. Eyes dark and threatening, he hissed loudly, ready for the threat to enter.

 

_Holy shit, is he...hissing?_

_Damn. That’s kind of cool, actually._

_He really is protecting me._

 

There was another _slam_ and the door crashed open, Otabek and Victor falling through onto the floor. They both looked worse for wear with bruises, cuts, and scrapes all over their arms and faces.

 

Yuuri hissed at them, _loudly_ , and it was kind of scary. The two alphas looked up from the floor at the sound. Otabek looked scared, Victor looked hurt. Yuri had never felt so vulnerable in his life. Part of him wanted Otabek to come over to him and the other wanted the alphas to _go away._

 

“ _Get out,_ ” Yuuri hissed, eyes dark and angry. Yuri had no idea that omegas could be so threatening. It was actually kind of a comfort, since had always assumed omegas were weak and helpless.

 

_He’s being a total badass. Maybe being an omega won’t be so terrible after all._

 

“Yuuri…” Victor whined, “I’m sorry, but…”

 

“ _Get. Out,”_ Yuuri hissed again, “You’re upsetting him.”

 

Yuri realized then that his scent had become distressed at the presence of two alphas seeing him in his weakened state. He curled up into himself, trying to make himself as small as possible.

  

“Yura…” Otabek moaned from the floor and Yuri felt his heart jump at the sound.

 

_I still want him so badly._

 

Victor looked pained at his mate’s request to leave, but he nodded, grabbing Otabek by the shirt and pulling him out of the room. There were sounds of a struggle and another door slamming shut somewhere else in the apartment.

 

“Are you alright?” Yuuri asked him, sitting down on the bed.

 

Yuri coughed, shifting so he could see the other omega. “That...was awesome.”

 

Yuuri smiled, ruffling his hair softly. “Thanks, Yurio. Try to get some sleep, okay? We’ll talk about all of this when the two of you are through this.”

 

Yuri nodded, snuggling down into his nest, closing his eyes for some rest. The last thought that went through his mind was of Otabek’s face as he had stared up at him from the floor.


End file.
